


Aerya Week 2020

by zuzaosip



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzaosip/pseuds/zuzaosip
Summary: Not a fic. Just a post with aegonxarya week themes and dates.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Aerya Week 2020

Aerya Week 2020

Since we do not want the ship to die out, we are having a aegonxarya week. Feel free to join.

Each day has four different themes you can choose from. You can do as many as you like.

Monday 23rd - Sunday 29th

Mon 23rd Nov: Camping / Pool party / Picnic / Beach

Tue 24th Nov: Mystery / Detective / Rival gangs / Fraud

Wed 25th Nov: Masquerade ball / The day of the Unmasking / Christmas / New Years Eve

Thur 26th Nov: Harry Potter / Percy Jackson / The hunger games / Avengers

Fri 27th Nov: Bard / Popstar / Musical / Rock Band

Sat 28th Nov: Reality TV/ Movie Star / Casino / Prom

Sun 29th Nov: Animals / Mystical creatures / Pirates / Wild West

In the next few weeks I'll make posts with ideas for each theme just in case you haven't got any.

Gifs, edits, fics, drawings and anything you come up with are all accepted and welcome.

Don't forget to tag #aeryaweek.

If you have any questions feel free to ask either this blog or my second one for all things aegonxarya: aerya2020

^^^Tumblr post. Same applies for ArchivOfOurOwn. Just posting it here to let any fic aegonxarya fic writers, who aren't on tumblr, know.


End file.
